


Partners In Crime

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Stakeouts, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton Jones winds up on his first ‘solo’ stakeout with Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

“You know, I think that this is our first official case together, Caffrey. You and me, alone, I mean.”

“I don’t lean that way, Jones. I mean, I like guys and all, but I don’t like guys, at least not in the way you’re implying,” Neal’s grin was infectious, and Clinton snorted. 

“Oh, shut it, you.” He said, playfully hitting Neal in the shoulder. “We’re supposed to be on a stakeout. Watching for suspects. See if anything interesting happens.”

“Something interesting IS happening. We’re becoming partners in crime…with lots of team spirit…interesting people…friendly bantering…”

“You’re bantering is getting in the way of me trying to pay attention to see when our suspect is arriving,” Clinton said with a sigh.

“What’s wrong with friendly bantering?” Neal asked, in a protesting hurt kind of tone. Clinton rolled his eyes.

“Nothing. But we’re on a case. Do you do friendly bantering with Peter a lot-oh, who am I kidding? It’s you-I’m surprised the boss put up with you this long.”

“Hey!” Neal said indignantly, but quickly hushed when Clinton held up a fist for silence, as a dark figure came towards them. Neal quickly asked in a hissed tone, “Is that him?” 

Clinton watched the guy for a bit, before nodding once. 

“I think so-”

He’d barely said the words, when a barrage of bullets came tearing towards them. 

“DOWN!” 

Clinton flung himself at Neal, and slammed Neal into the hard cement. The bullets kept coming, and Clinton could hear the sound of tires screeching away, and then the bullets ceased, only to be replaced with more screeching tires. 

“Caffrey, you okay?” Clinton asked, pulling the dazed Neal up off the floor. 

“Fine…I think this suit could use a good washing, though. June’s not going to be happy about that. Jones, what about you?” Neal sounded honestly concerned, and anxious. 

Clinton was reminded that the guy really didn’t like bullets, but at least neither of them seemed to be seriously hurt.

For once.

“I’m fine,” Clinton said automatically, before he checked himself over. He was fine-just a few bumps and bruises, nothing that he couldn’t cure with a hot shower and pain meds later before bed. He glanced at where their suspect had disappeared. “Looks like our guy is onto us.”

“Yeah…Peter won’t be happy.”

Later, they’d figure out that that was an understatement. As Peter would be chewing Neal over it, Diana would pull him aside, and ask worriedly, 

“You really okay, Jones?”

This is why Diana was his favorite-she was always concerned about an agents welfare. 

“I’m fine-Caffrey’s not a bad guy. Really chatty during stakeouts, but not a bad guy.” He reassured her, smiling. 

She smiled back at him. 

“Now you know what it’s like.” She said, in an almost sing-song tone of voice. He frowned. 

“Just one question-do the stakeouts always end up with us being shot at?” He wondered, and she laughed and that was when Peter called the meeting to order, leaving him to wonder exactly what it was he was getting himself into.

==  
~End~  
==


End file.
